The Mortal Instruments: City of Angelic Hosts
by FallOutArrow
Summary: After the Dark War, life in the shadowhunter world was nothing but tranquil. Clary and Jace could now be together with no intrusions from Sebastian, Alec and Magnus were now back together and engaged, Simon is a candidate for ascension and has full memory of the shadowhunter world including Clary and Isabelle. All is perfect.. or so they thought.


"No you stupid mundane! Your other left!" Jace yelled.  
Simon immediately stopped, and ran the other way on the platform. Clary stifled a giggle. Simon was training in the institute's high industrial mid-1800's training room. Well he was at least _trying_. It was true Simon had a **long** way to go if he wanted to get Ascended. He wasn't so bad though. He didn't have the stamina, agility, nor strength, but he did have the dedication and intelligence. He could easily pick up on Shadowhunter terminology, yet he couldn't quiet easily dodge a punch. On the bright side he had the expertise of the one and only Jace Herondale, one of the most well known Shadowhunters of his age, to train him. It may have taken a bribe or two, and some intense badgering from Isabelle. Either way Jace caved in and agreed to help Simon on the basis of the sacrifice he made to get them all out of hell. _Literal_ hell.

"For the good sake of the angel run faster! You're too slow!" Jace said, now throwing small steel knives at Simon.

"Well s-sorry if w-we can't all b-be raised to be d-demon slayers w-with endless amounts of s-stamina!" Simon panted, desperately attempting to dodge each knife.

"I think you're being a little to hard on him." Clary said walking up to Jace.  
She slowly went up on the tips of her toes, leaning close to his face.

"Don't you?" She whispered.  
Jace turned his head, their faces now only inches apart.

"I guess we could take a break."  
He sighed, leaning in and tenderly planting his lips on her own. She smiled, and slowly pulled away.

"Alright mundie." Jace said, lowering his weapons. Simon stopped running.

"We're done with today's lesson-"

As soon as he uttered those words a look of relief ran across Simon's face and he collapsed where he stood.

"But." Jace continued, a small smirk on his lips.

"We'll continue tomorrow at 5 AM, so be ready."

Simon groaned. "Don't you need your beauty rest or something?"  
"Well I figured, my looks can't get much better than this." he replied, which earned a snort from Simon.

"You're right. No amount of beauty sleep can make _that_ any better."

Jace narrowed his eyes and gave Simon a full grin, full of sarcasm.  
"Make that _4 AM_."

Simon groaned and slumped back down again. Clary headed towards him and kneeled next to his sweaty shell of a body.

"Your boyfriend is out to _kill_ me."  
"I tried to get him to go easy on you a bit." She smiled and shrugged.  
"Yeah I saw, and after I did I wanted to basically let one of those stars hit my eyes."  
"Hey, you signed up for this." She retorted, helping him up off of the floor. Simon slung his arm onto her shoulders, using her to support his terribly sore frame. It was pretty hard too considering she was about a whole foot smaller than him, maybe more.  
"Technically I didn't. You all were the ones who missed _me_ remember?"  
She rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm off of her shoulders. Simon collapsed and fell back to the floor, a loud thumping sound following.

"Hurry up and come down to the hall for dinner." She said, shaking her head as she exited the training room.

As Simon hobbled into his room and fell straight on his copper bed set. He let out a loud sigh into the satin sheets. His muscles were killing him from all the vigorous training. His head ached from all the newly processed information he had studied from his Shadowhunter Codex, the basic rule book of all shadowhunters. If he knew this was what he was getting himself into, he would've turned down Magnus the moment he saw his glittery eyelids and dark leopard print suit. He was glad though. Before Magnus had came up to him he felt as if a huge chunk of his memories had been wiped from his mind. Whenever he tried to remember anything from summer on, there was always a white void. A young girl with fiery ginger hair came to mind. He just couldn't quite put a face to the body features. When he went to that party, he now could. Right when he saw Clary, everything, slowly but surely, started coming back to him. Him being a vampire, drinking Jace's blood and becoming a day lighter, Clary marking him, Sebastian and his evil army, Isabelle,-

 _Isabelle_.

Now _she_ was a surprise.

When he had found out that a girl as beautiful as her was his girlfriend, he honestly thought that he was being lied to or was being featured on Punk'd. Long, steel-like black hair, plump rose lips, chocolate eyes and strong stature. She looked like she could walk all over him in black high heeled boots and could care less if he was in pain from it. Turns out when she first saw him again she ran up to him at full speed and hugged him. He was a bit timid at first, but returned the hug knowing that could possibly be the first and last time he hugged a girl as hot as her. After he managed to get all (or at least almost all), of his memories back, they've been going out. They both decided to take it slow at first. Well, if by slow you mean random make out sessions and cuddling then yeah,

slow.

Simon peeled off his training gear and hobbled his way into his bathroom. He had a blissful hot shower, which helped relax some of his tense, sore muscles. He went downstairs to the hall to see Jace, with his ruffled golden locks, black top coat with a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Agitation was prominent in his features. Obviously Jace is a clear example that shadowhunters are people of color and positivity. Accompanying him was Clary, her fiery ginger hair fell in loose waves that trailed behind her back. Her loose gray shirt and black denim shorts really made the natural highlights in her hair pop in the limelight of the moon. Then Isabelle. A flowing red dress that went to her mid-thigh, her dark sleek hair pulled up into a bun. Her look screamed both elegant and casual. The perfect match. They all looked casually nice, while Simon just looked casually messy. A comic-con shirt he got a while back, blue jeans and a pair of high converse. For a moment he honestly thought he should go change. Guess being a Shadowhunter comes with the job of always looking decent as well as being ready to kill a ravener at any moment.

"Took you long enough." Jace grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Oh leave him alone Jace, he can barely move!" Isabelle slapped him in the arm and went over to Simon, hooking her arm with his.

"So where we off to?" Simon asked.

"Taki's" Clary replied.

"I had offered to cook but-" Isabelle started, only to be cut off by Jace.

"-But we all agreed you would burn the institute to crisps and we couldn't have that on the account that we all need a roof to sleep under."  
Isabelle sent a harsh glare at Jace, earning a chuckle from Simon. She playfully pouted at him. Simon glanced around, only to notice the absence of a certain shadowhunter.

"Where's Alec?" he asked.

"He's at some party in Rio with Magnus. Magnus said it was their- 'Pre honeymoon, honeymoon'." Jace shrugged and opened the front door. He turned to Simon and and waved towards the door.

"Please, mundies first." Jace smiled. Clary shot Jace a warning look. Simon rolled his eyes. He and Isabelle walked through it and into the chill of the New York night, Jace and Clary following behind them.


End file.
